Lord Have Mercy
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: Kirie's thoughts on her love for Rosiel and her desire to please him and help him achieve his dreams. Oneshot Kirie's POV Inspired by Mr. Mister's Kyrie. Slight hints of KiriexRosiel


**A/N** I don't own Angel Sanctuary okay? This is a quick oneshot about Kirie I had to do after listening to Mr. Mister's Kyrie. I read in the third manga in the series that Kaori Yuki got the name from the song and this came to me. Enjoy and tell me what you think! Thanks and remember _Kyrie El__e__i__son Lord have mercy_.

The idea was also spawned from Shiro Ryuu's "Daises and Roses" fic, one of the few with Kirie in it.

_The wind blows hard against this mountain side, across the sea into my soul__It reaches into where I cannot hide, setting my feet upon the road_

_Kirie's POV_

He came to me, Rosiel, with a plan. A plan for love. I was a broken and sad soul when he did. People kept accusing me of seducing my superiors to get to my position as a candidate to the Archangel Think Tank. I felt so alone then. I was left out and ridiculed due only to the fact that I was a girl. It is well known that romantic love is taboo in Heaven. That is why when Rosiel approached me, I was surprised.

He told me that the reason that I was persecuted was the fact that the men were too afraid of my beauty. This was a shock to me. I never saw myself as beautiful, just a lone angel who had a rough past. I worked as hard as I could even against the taunting and sniggers and laughing remarks. Yet, no matter how hard I worked, I couldn't shake off the taunts. They cut me to the bone. They tore at my soul. They said that "women have it so easy." Well if they were a woman they would know that we do not have it as easy as they do. There were times I wished that I was a man who made it to be a Think Tank candidate rather than a woman.

It was during this time that Rosiel came to me with his plan. He told me that he loved me and this sparked a love for him in my heart. He was one of the few people to treat me like a equal and not just so free and wild angel who all she used to receive her wills and desires was a fling of the hips to have the men do whatever she wanted them to do for her. I was never like that. I wanted someone to love the Kirie within me not someone to ridicule and treat me like the lowest level of being just because of the fact I was a woman.

Rosiel was a beautiful angel. He was also wise and understanding. He saw me as not something to be ridiculed but as a treasure. I never felt this way before about myself. He made me feel real and loved. It was in this moment I decided to help him make his dream of a better world come true. He wanted to freely say, "I love you and only you" to me. I was only too happy to agree and help him. A noble who loved me, this was beyond a dream; it was a fantasy come true. I wish to help him so much. His goal seems to be a worthy one. I want him to love me. I want his devotion and I want to show mine to him.

_"__My heart is __old;__ it holds my memories, my body burns a gemlike flame__somewhere__ between the soul and soft machine, is where I find myself again__"_

_(Page break)_

That is why I must do this for him. I will destroy Sara Mudo. Rosiel says it will help him to achieve his goal of a perfect world. Rosiel made me his assistant on Earth after I mentioned that Katan let the barrier he created to hide the Earth was destroyed and angels were sneaking to Earth. I was ecstatic then. Rosiel really needed my help! He wanted me to help him make his dream a reality. We now shared this dream for a world where we can love and not be persecuted. I will do this for him. When he told Katan he no longer needed him, I was so happy. This meant that he needed me. I will not let my precious Lord Rosiel down.

_"__When I was young I thought of growing old, of what my life would mean to me__would__ I have followed down my chosen road, or only wished what I could be__"_

Now I have displeased him however. I let him down by the fact that Setsuna Mudo was able to run off with Sara. Rosiel never looked so angry. He went from the most beautiful angel in all of the Heavenly Realm when he was asleep to the most terrifying figure I have ever seen with my own eyes. I need to get him back to the Rosiel that trusted me, the one that loves me, and the one that is kind to me and loves me. I want the Rosiel that first told me I was beautiful on Earth.

It was a hot July day in Tokyo when he did tell me that. He called me in to show me to Katan and tell him of his replacement by me. I walked in and he told me I had only grown more beautiful. My heart fluttered with ecstasy! Of course I could never hope to compare to his beauty in all of eternity. That is just the cold and yet beautiful truth about my Rosiel and me. I still love him. That day he pulled me closer to him and he kissed me. It was as if time itself stopped and it was just us. I knew full well that Katan was there but I didn't care. Rosiel loved me and that is all that matters to me. I was needed, desired and loved all that I wished for. All that I wanted in my life; Rosiel gave it to me. Time I gave what he wants from me to him.

He says he wants Sara dead, I'll do it. No skin off of my nose. I will do what it takes for him. I will show my worth and redeem myself in his eyes. I don't need to be told how to act, what to do or what the consequences are in doing this job for him. Rosiel is all that I care about. No one gets in between what we have. Sure I displeased him, but it's not like me to just give up. What would my life be like then? A mess and that is just an understatement. I would be in personal ruin and I would kill myself if I was a mortal. No matter what anyone says I will win Rosiel back and he will appreciate me like he used to. No matter the cost, if it will help achieve Lord Rosiel's dream, I will give all I have for him._"__Kyrie eleison,__ down the road that I must travel__Kyrie eleison, through the darkness of the night__Kyrie eleison, where I'm going will you follow__Kyrie eleison, on a highway in the light__"_

_ From Mr. Mister's "Kyrie"_

**A/N: This was my first attempt at a Kirie fic. Tell me what you thought of it please.**


End file.
